The Korean Community Advisory Board (KCAB) and the University of Califomia, Berkeley (UCB) School of Public Health seek to continue and expand the scope of the UCB Prevention Research Center, the Center for Family and Community Health (CFCH). Our mission is to conduct community based health promotion and disease prevention research in communities that are contiguous to the School's campus and to disseminate the products of this research to the community and to larger audiences to improve public health practice and the health of underserved communities. To accomplish our mission, we will continue our partnerships and collaborations with local public health agencies (Alameda County Public Health Dept., Berkeley Health Dept.), the State Health Department (California Office of AIDS) and community-based organizations (Korean Community Center of the East Bay, Asian Health Services). CFCH will conduct two related Core Projects: (1) a demonstration research project to develop and evaluate an Internet-based smoking cessation intervention for Korean American (KA) males in California; and (2) a need's assessment and dissemination project based on information aimed to increase knowledge about behavioral risk and protective factors, healthcare access and health status among KAs in California. These projects reflect the priorities of the community-university partnership, are based on KCAB's interests and initiative and will be conducted with KCAB's full involvement. Based upon information derived from activities that have been integral to our PRC, CFCH believes we have a mandate to address other issues of direct interest to the KA community and to the larger community around our campus. Thus, the Center will collaborate with community partners to address: KA cardiovascular health; cardiovascular health and tobacco use among South Asians; asthma management for Oakland (CA) secondary school students; and HIV/AIDS prevention in California.